Carina Massiff Constituency
The Carina Massiff Constituency Order of Annexation: the Carina Massiff Constituency On the date of August 30 in the year 2597, President Raphael Emeliani of the Republic of Egelion ordered the annexation of the previously unclaimed lands surrounding the Carina Massiff. The following statement was sent to the parliament: Since the founding of the state of Egelion our people and our politics have mostly remained confined within the continent of Keris and our own land borders. What little contact we have had with the larger political and national world has been superficial, engaging only one or two political parties who act on a private goal or contacting on economic sector matters. It is time we took a larger stance in the world. Given that I and my affiliated political party are well known for being isolationist, and, at times, down right hostile militarists toward other nations, this move may seem surprising. The world is changing and growing and so is Egelion. And, it is our intention that Egelion shall take a dramatic step toward growth through the annexation of the Carina Massiff and creation of the Carina Massiff Constituency. This is not meant as an act of war in any form. This is in no way to be an act of aggression or insult to any of Dovani nations nor to the indigenous peoples and cultures of the Dovani continent. For all the centuries the land and people of Egelion have been united there has never been such an act as this. Yet, I, Raphael Emeliani, President of the Republic of Egelion believe it to be a prudent and correct course of action. The reasoning for this action is threefold. First, we are going to be increasing our connection with the nations of Dovani. We are close to several of the Dovani nations geographically, economically, socially and politically. Perhaps the two ways we are most closely tied are through the old Drunnel™ underwater railway and the Dovani Space Agency. The Drunnel™ has connected Eder Gira’s Clearshores to Elbian’s Scientia since 2358 and connected the Dranian Imperium, now the Respublica Dranii, with all of Egelion since the inception of Egelion’s Web rail system in 2503. Egelion has been a part of the Dovani Space Agency since 2497, one century ago. Secondly, the Carina Massiff is an ideal place for development. This would be the selfish reason all opponents to this action will be looking for. The Massiff contains two of the highest mountain peaks in the world and is ideal for the development of a new space program. We intend to construct an advanced space observatory station and, eventually, use the Massiff as a base for the construction of Terra’s first space elevator. The third reason for this act is the protection of the ethnic Welsh. The last couple of centuries have been hard on the Welsh. The eastern Welsh have been abandoned by the modern world as barbarians. The western Welsh have faced genocide. With the creation of the Constituency we seek to slowly introduce the eastern Welsh to the global world, while documenting and preserving their histories and culture, and to offer the remaining western Welsh a safe haven. Following this action by the executive branch of Egelion, the following actions are to take place. Egelion citizenship will be immediately granted to the local Welsh and Gao-Showa population within the annexed area. These new citizens will also be eligible to vote in Egelion elections as overseas citizens. Given that the Constituency is not a part of Egelion proper they will not have parliament seats of their own. Instead, the Constituency will be divided into five regions with each of these regions corresponding to a province of Egelion. Votes from these Consituency regions will be counted in their corresponding province. The annexed area will be considered sovereign Egelion soil and will be defended as such in the face of invasion. . The sovereign laws of Egelion will also be brought into effect in the Constituency. The delicate nature of the annexation will be taken into account and national laws will be eased into effect through a ten-year period. The Carina Massiff area is a cold and unforgiving land. It’s coastline is little more than crags of rock and ice. The flat lands are barren tundra. The Carina Massiff mountains are steep and perpetually covered in ice. But, harsh conditions are nothing new to the hardy folk of Egelion nor to the peoples of the Massiff. We believe the Constituency will fit well with Egelion. Raphael Emeliani President of the Republic of Egelion Governmental Organization